memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lady Lostris
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Star Trek Into Darkness" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 04:55, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Block You evidently blocked an IP range across the entire FANDOM that included the IP address that I use when editing on my mobile device on Memory Alpha. I've attempted to unblock myself from my computer login, but it tells me that that specific IP that my mobile device is telling me was blocked, is not blocked. So, I don't know what you did, or how you did it, but unless you have some evidence that I, specifically, am responsible for this so-called vandalism, I would appreciate that you unblock my IP, or narrow your block range, so that I may continue editing here. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:35, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :What I did was globally blocking an IP, as you already pointed out, which is not something you can unblock yourself from. That IP was blocked because someone used it to vandalise other wikis on FANDOM. I have unblocked it this time at your behalf, but if this IP would resume its malicious activities, it'll be blocked again. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 21:26, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps next time you can be a little more precise with the IP range you select or limit it to just the vandalized specific wiki in question. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:20, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :I was precize with the IP block: I only blocked that specific IP, not an IP range. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 22:21, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Then which FANDOM site was it on? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:25, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :It was used to vandalize multiple Motu Patlu related wikis, though I don't see why it matters where it was used. Global IP blocks aren't issued lightly, not when a local block could also do the trick. However, since the vandalism spread out across multiple wikis, a global block was called for. Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 22:29, October 22, 2017 (UTC) I have my reasons for asking, and if my IP is being used elsewhere, I'd like to know where, why and how. That is certainly not an unreasonable request, considering they continue to run the risk of being banned for someone else's violations. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 22:47, October 22, 2017 (UTC)